


Core Bond

by UselessLesbian1698



Series: Supercat Week [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Forced Marriage, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbian1698/pseuds/UselessLesbian1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has four days to make a decision that will change her life permanently or risk losing her powers forever. Supercat week prompt: Forced Marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Core Bond

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I chose is Forced Marriage, The Bet is in there too if you pay close attention ;)

Kara stormed into DEO headquarters, agents practically jumping out of the way at the look of fury on Supergirl’s face. Placing her hand on the scanner she entered the room that housed her mother’s consciousness, the hologram coming to life.

  
Hello, My daughter. How can I assist you?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Alura titled her head in confusion. “I do not know to what you are referring.”

Alex ran into the room breathing hard, after running from across the base when she heard her little sister had enter HQ so upset. “Kara? What’s going on? Are you alright?”

“No I’m not alright.” Kara growled eyes not leaving her mother’s image. “I just had a conversation with Kal. About _my birthday_. Why didn’t you tell me before? I could have had time to prepare for this. Now I have less than a week!”

“Prepare for what?” Alex demanded, worry increasing.

Alura’s image spoke up. “In Kryptonian culture it is tradition on one’s twenty sixth birthday to take a compatible partner and form The Core Bond. A mental, emotional and physical link that will connect the two forever. In Kara’s case the bond would not only do this but also alleviate her of the physical stress using her powers places on her body, allowing her to unlock her full potential.”

“Oh,” Alex hesitated, looking over at her seething little sister. “And if she doesn’t?”

“If Kara does not preform The Core Bond with a partner before the eve of her birthday than he stress of her powers would become to great and her kryptonian cells would not only drain of their energy but become damaged beyond repair and unable to reabsorb radiation from Earth’s yellow star. Rendering her completely human.”

“It’s a marriage ceremony, Alex. I have to get married by _Saturday_ or lose my powers forever.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “And the best part, it has to be someone whose consciousness is _compatible_ with mine. I don’t even get really chose who.”

“Did Clark have to do this too?”

“Yeah, but her got lucky, he was already compatible with Lois _and_ they were already engaged.”

“But how are you supposed to find someone with a compatible consciousness in four days?”

“I believe I can help with that.” Alura spoke up. “I have taken the liberty to scan all of National City residence in order to find a compatible match for you, my daughter. These are the ten most compatible lifeforms.”

A small list of names was projected to float next to Alura. Kara covered her eyes with her hands. ‘Oh god Alex I can’t look.”

The older sister approached to read the list and grinned when she saw the first name. “Who’s Winn Schott JR.?”

“What?!” Kara was at her side in an instant and let out a sigh of relief when she realized her friend’s name was absent. “That wasn’t funny, Alex.”

“Yes it was.” She pointed to the first name. “But look who your number one match is.”

“Oh god.”

“Isn’t that a good thing? After all, you’re already dating.”

“For only _Six months._ ” Kara ran her hands through her hair in frustration. “What’s am I supposed to say? “Hey babe I know we haven’t been together all that long but I love you so much and we should totally get married or I’ll lose my powers and no more Supergirl, what’d ya say?” because that’ll turn out great.”

“Kara,” Alex placed her hand on the younger girls shoulder. “Have you thought about not doing it? Becoming human and leading a normal life?”

“Yeah I have. And it’s tempting but...” Kara sighed and met her sister’s eyes. “The world needs Supergirl. And even if they stop needing her one day, _I_ need Supergirl.”

“Do you love her?”

“With all my heart.”

“Can you imagine her not being in your life one day?”

“Never.”

What about her son?”

“By Rao, no.”

“Well then, I think you need to go have a serious conversation.”

“Yeah, I do.” Kara turned to walk out when Alura’s image spoke up again.

“Daughter? Take these.” A small slot opening in the wall revealing two matching silver wristbands studded with strange jewels, Kryptonian writing swirling between them.

Kara and picked them up and let out a sigh and she turned to leave again. “This is going to end so badly.”

“I bet you ten pot sticker and an order or orange chicken it doesn’t.” Alex followed her sister out of the room and to the elevator.

“You’re on. And I hope for Rao’s sake your right.”

* * *

 

Kara took a breath to steady her nerves as she descended down to the very familiar home. Letting herself in though the back door Kara made her way into the living room where she knew she would find her lover curled up by the fire with a book. When she entered the room she couldn’t help the way her heart leapt in her chest as Cat looked up with a slight smile, getting up to great her.

“You’re late.” Cat leaned up to place a quick peck on Kara’s lips. “How was your meeting with your cousin?”

Kara’s opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out, she closed it, shaking her head.

“What’s wrong? What did Clark tell you?” Cat gently took Kara’s wrist and lead her to sit together on the couch. She reached up to tuck a piece of Kara’s hair behind her ear. “Darling, you’re beginning to worry me...”

Kara took a breath and captured both of Cat’s hands in her own. “Clark, told me about a Kryptonian ritual. When Kryptonians find a partner whose soul and mind is compatible with theirs they perform a ritual called The Core Bond. It joins the two mentally and physically in every way for the rest of their lives. But if a Kryptonian reaches the age of twenty-six without preforming the ritual they forever loose the chance to form that bond.”

“Oh my,” Cat whispered, trying to absorb the information. She was very aware of Kara’s impending birthday having planed a surprise vacation for the two of them and Carter. “It’s a mandatory marriage ceremony.”

“Yes, but for Clark and me it goes beyond that. If we don’t find a compatible partner to perform the ritual with by twenty-six then our cells drain of all their energy and we lose our powers. Forever.”

Cat felt her heart drop and tears burn behind her eyes but she would not allow herself to cry. Not until Kara left. “I see. Now you’ll need to leave and find another partner who is compatible and complete the ritual. Well, who am I to stand between Supergirl and her powers.”

Kara’s eyes widened, Cat thought she was leaving her. As Cat moved to stand up Kara grasped her wrists and pulled her gently back to the couch.

“What? Cat, no. Baby, that isn’t it at all. I’m not telling you all this because I’m leaving you.” She reached up cupped Cat’s cheek. “I’m telling you all this because _you’re_ my match. I’m asking you to marry me, to bond your mind and soul with mine.”

“How can you be positive?” Cat asked, ever the thorough investigator. “How do you know this isn’t just wishful thinking and that if we do this you won’t wake up Sunday morning as human as Carter and I?”

Kara blushed and explained the room at DEO headquarters that contained her mother’s consciousness and how Alura had-without Kara’s knowledge or permission Kara made clear-scanned all of National City and determined that Cat was the best match for the young Kryptonian.

“Oh.” Cat was speechless. _The_ Cat Grant-the Queen of All Media-couldn’t think of a single thing to say. A rare sight indeed Kara mused.

“Yes, so...” Kara slid off the couch to kneel on one knee next to Cat, still holding both of her hands in hers. “Cat I love you with all my heart and could never imagine doing this with anyone else. You and Carter are my entire world and I can’t imagine the rest of my life without you both playing starring roles in it. Catherine Jane Grant, will you Bond with me? Will you marry me?”

Cat was beaming as she listened to Kara speak. Something that Cat love about Kara was that from the very first time she babysat him Carter was always not only included in her plans but a priority. It was obvious how much the super hero loved her and her son and it was obvious Cater cared for Kara just as much. When Kara finished her declaration Cat leaned down and kissed her passionately. After a while she pulled back slightly, her hands resting on Kara’s shoulders.

“Kara Zor-El nothing would make me happier.” A smile so bright it could have powered National City for a year it up Kara’s face as she stood, scooping Cat into her arms and kissed her again. Cat was raking her hands through Kara’s hair when she realized her feet were no longer on solid ground. Pulling back with a smile she whispered; “If we’re going to do this, you’ll need to put me down.”

Kara tilted her head to the side in a way that Cat often made her look like a confused golden retriever before looking down. “Oh! Right.”

She floated back but didn’t move her arms from around Cat’s waist. The grin returned to her face. “We’re really doing this.”

“We are.” Cat leaned up to place a sweet kiss on Kara’s lips. “So, how does one go about preforming a Core Bonding ritual?”

“Oh right,” Kara pulled out the two silver wristbands and handed one to Cat. “Okay so follow my lead and repeat after me.”

Kara took the band in her hand and gently slid it onto Cat’s right wrist as Cat did the same to her then she placed her hand over it with Cat following suit. She took a breath and grinning from ear to ear led Cat through the sacred vows of her people. As she spoke the final words the jewels and words inscribed in the bands began to glow and shrunk down to perfectly fit their wrists. Once they fit perfectly snug they flashed on more time and she fell a rush of power and emotions sweep over her. As she looked into Cat’s eyes she could truly feel Cat, all of the emotions and glimpses of thoughts passing through her mind in a flurry. The sensation was almost overwhelming in the best way possible and she could feel all of this transferring back to Cat who had tears in her eyes and a grin on her face, And Kara was pretty sure she was tearing up too. She had never felt this much joy and love before. They both reached out for each other and met for another kiss. Kara cradled Cat around in her arms while Cat’s hands drifted up to move between cupping the side of Kara’s neck and running through her hair. They didn’t know how long they stayed like that lost in each other but when they pulled away Cat reached out to run her hands along the band on Kara’s wrist, a small smirk appearing on her face.

“You know when Clark Kent and Lois Lane bumped up their wedding I quite enjoyed thinking it was because she was pregnant and they wanted to keep it under wraps and I must say the truth is not nearly as amusing.”

Kara let out a laugh and leaned down to place a kiss to Cat’s forehead. “Sorry to burst your bubble.”

“I suppose you’ll have to find a way to make it up to me.” Cat ghosted the tips of her fingers over the symbol on Kara’s chest, looking up at her in a way that never failed to make Kara turn a shade of red that matched her cape. “But first I want to ask you something...”

“Anything,”

“Since we’re already married by Kryptonian law how would you feel about making it official here on earth as well?”

“Cat Grant are you proposing?” Kara teased. Cat scoffed.

“You proposed first.” She tried to be flippant and aloof but was failing miserably now that Kara could feel the same excitement coursing through her body. “I just think that since our souls have been joined it would make sense to make it official on earth. Besides Carter would be thrilled, he keeps asking if we’re going to get married on day.”

“Yes, a thousand times yes, I want to marry you.” Kara kissed Cat again when a though popped into her head making her laugh.

“What?” Cat smiled.

“I just realized that technically we’re newlyweds and this is our wedding night.” And before Cat could respond Kara swept the other woman up into her arms, both smiling and laughing like fools.

“Well I that case,” Cat locked her arms around Kara’s shoulder and whispered against her lips. “Take me to bed Mrs. Danvers-Grant.”

“It would be my pleasure Mrs. Danvers-Grant.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
